Evader
The Evader 'is a rally supermini featured in some driving games made by Xform. Design The Evader is based on the SEAT Bocanegra 6J. Performance 'Rally Point ' 'How To Unlockhttps://xform-games.wikia.com/wiki/A7?action=edit&section=4 The Evader first appears in Rally Point and is available at the beginning of the game. 'About'https://xform-games.wikia.com/wiki/A7?action=edit&section=5 Despite its appearance, it is a competitive car in any type of races thanks to its excellent handling. It's also has a strong armor despite its small size. It can reach a top speed of 225 mph. 'Stats In Table' Unknown Burnin' Rubber 3 ' 'How To Unlockhttps://xform-games.wikia.com/wiki/A7?action=edit&section=4 The Rally 7 is unlocked upon defeating Josh in Marrakesh. It can be purchased with a price tag of $85.000. 'About'https://xform-games.wikia.com/wiki/A7?action=edit&section=5 Despite its appearance, it is a competitive car in any type of races thanks to its excellent handling and top speed. It can reach a top speed of ??? mph. 'Stats In Table' Burnin' Rubber 4 'How To Unlock'https://xform-games.wikia.com/wiki/A7?action=edit&section=4 The Rally 7 is unlocked upon completing the Angel Of Death. 'About'https://xform-games.wikia.com/wiki/A7?action=edit&section=5 It has similar performances from the previous title and it can performs very well in both races and battles. It can reach a top speed of 240 mph. 'Stats In Table' Rally Point 2 ' 'How To Unlockhttps://xform-games.wikia.com/wiki/A7?action=edit&section=4 The Evader is unlocked during the later stage of the career. It can reach a top speed of 210 mph. 'About'https://xform-games.wikia.com/wiki/A7?action=edit&section=5 Despite its appearance, it is a competitive car in any type of races thanks to its excellent handling. It can reach a top speed of 210 mph. 'Stats In Table' Unknown Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD 'How To Unlock'https://xform-games.wikia.com/wiki/A7?action=edit&section=4 The Evader is unlocked upon completing the Daily Challenge of the 8th in any month. 'About'https://xform-games.wikia.com/wiki/A7?action=edit&section=5 Unlike the previous titles, the performance has been decreased, making it the slowest car in the game with the Mantis. But the handling and the agility of the car are very improved, in fact, it is most suitable in tight tracks than in any other type of race. It can reach a top speed of 84 mph. 'Stats In Table' Rally Point 5 and WebGL ' 'How To Unlockhttps://xform-games.wikia.com/wiki/A7?action=edit&section=4 The Evader is available at the beginning of the game. 'About'https://xform-games.wikia.com/wiki/A7?action=edit&section=5 It is one of the slowest cars in the entire game just like in Burnin' Rubber 5, but even slower. It can reach a top speed of 55 mph. 'Stats In Table' Unknown Rally Point 6 ' 'How To Unlockhttps://xform-games.wikia.com/wiki/A7?action=edit&section=4 The Evader is unlocked upon finishing Forest 3. 'About'https://xform-games.wikia.com/wiki/A7?action=edit&section=5 It is one of the slowest cars in the entire game just like in the previous title. It can reach a top speed of 100 mph. 'Stats In Table' Unknown Trivia * In the HD remastered version of Burnin' Rubber 5, the Evader (along with the ADP) appears in normal size unlike the original version. Gallery RP1_Evader.png|Rally Point BR3_Rally_7.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 BR4_Rally_7.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 RP2_Evader.png|Rally Point 2 BR5_Evader.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 RP5_Evader.png|Rally Point 5 br3hd_rally7.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Standalone) br4hd_rally7.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 (Standalone) br5hd_evader.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD Screenshot (3412).png|Rally Point 5 (WebGL) Screenshot (4177).png|Rally Point 6 Video Category:Vehicles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Vehicles in Rally Point Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 2 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 5 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 6